Glory Games
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: The Legendary Pokemon are starting a war no one but the "Chosen" can stop. "The fight is on" Dialga said. "And the prize?" Ruby glared at the legendary. "Glory." he said simply, smirking. Will there ever be an end to these Glory Games? ON HIATUS! MAY CONSIDER REWRITE! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!
1. Prologue

Random: I do NOT own Pokémon in any way…

Prologue…

The pink cat hovered in one corner of the room sighing.

She was in a meeting. She wasn't supposed to be in a meeting today. She was supposed to be with _her_.

"The humans have gone too far! They have terrorized our own and used them for vengeance and war!" The being of time said stomping his foot on his pedestal, one of the six tallest pedestals in the room.

"Need I remind you they have also SAVED us? We have masters of our own Dialga, and along with the humans who have worked with us to protect out regions!" The Legendary Dog of Lightning reasoned.

"Can't we settle this in a civil manner? What is the real problem anyway? Waging war against them only makes us no better than them…" The leader of the Three (technically four) Musketeers of Unova concurred.

"We are GODS compaired to humans Coballion, do you really believe it would take THAT long to wipe them out?" The being of space countered arrogantly.

"Trying to wipe them out will only injure our own! The Pokémon stand WITH the humans! They take our talents to a whole different level of skill, beauty, and discipline!" the only female in the Three Musketeers objected.

"Not ALL humans have bad intentions just because they have tried using our power for evil purposes, everyone goes mad when there is a chance to gain power EVEN POKEMON! No matter how many times the humans try to surpass each other they know not that what they do is wrong and there are always humans who can bring them to justice!" The being of the north wind added.

"We are owned by the very humans who have saved our world! Do you expect us to kill our Masters?" The meeting room was in chaos but the pink cat remained silent. Even the young prince of the sea had resulted to chanting "heroes!" over and over next to Jirachi, Victini, Celebi, and Shaymin. The young legendaries had much to learn about the ways of the world they lived in.

"What is going on here?" everyone stopped talking as the Original One took his place on the highest pedestal among the six.

Giratina sat behind him along with Reshiram and Zekrom, and to his left and right were Dialga and Palkia who had been trying to calm the troubled legendaries.

"Dialga, Palkia, You are holding a meeting without my consent? I thought I had taught you better" Dialga and Palkia bowed their heads in shame.

"Lord Arceus, we are simply stating the fact that the humans have gone too far in their attempts to dominate the world. Wouldn't it be simpler if we wiped their race out?" Palkia convinced.

Arceus thought it over.

"The other legendaries are also correct Palkia. We live alongside humans, they bring out the best in our abilities. You both simply don't know this because you have not worked with them" he stated in an authoritative voice.

"Have you worked with humans Lord Arceus?" Dialga questioned.

"I have Dialga, in fact I know a way to stop this war. You both have good intentions so we shall settle this my way… Rayquaza" the green sky dragon approached the creator of all Pokémon and bowed.

"Take the Draco Plate and give it to your student" Rayquaza looked up at him stunned.

"But Lord Arceus my student is not yet ready!" he protested, giving the plate to the human now could be dangerous.

"Do it Rayquaza… It's the only way" Rayquaza took the Dark Red tablet and returned to his pedestal.

"Darkrai, the Dread Plate" Darkrai didn't question him but looked like he wanted to object as well.

"Regirock, the Earth plate" Regirock knew the creators mind was made up and no one could change his decision.

And so the remainder of the meeting went on in silence.

"And Mew" the psychic cat's head snapped up in surprise, nevertheless she took the tablet with her head hung low.

"Meeting dismissed"

The legendaries left the hall in the sky towards their regions and their masters. The pink cat was being trailed by Rayquaza and Kyurem, the three Legendaries sighed and made their way to Unova searching for their masters with grieved expressions.

"I am sorry for you and your masters… They were all good friends, loyal to each other" Rayquaza said attempting to break the silence that hung over the Legendaries like the storm clouds above them.

"They are like sisters… You can tell by the way they are never apart" Kyurem added.

"Guess that is also why we are going in the same direction isn't it?" Mew smirked like his master always did.

They all nodded in unison and flew off as the rain poured.

"_I'm sorry… Victoria"_

{•◊• ~oOoOo~ *Gasp!* Just who IS this Victoria and these two others? What do they have to do with this "war" they speak of? And why did they need Arceus Plates? Stay Tuned… ~oOoOo~ •◊•}

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Camaraderie

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

Random: I do NOT own Pokémon ok? It's the sad, sad, truth.

Victoria: Just get on with it!

Random: Victoria! You're spoiling the suspense of the chapter!

Victoria: What's the point? If I didn't talk now who would?

Random: Grr… Curse your annoying smartitude :P

Victoria: Course I'm smart, I'm YOU!

Random: Nice! High Five!

Victoria: *High fives Random*

Random: Enjoy the first chapter of "Glory Games"

{•◊•~ In the five different regions of the Pokémon world Sixteen heroes in their own little groups had been given the same information that will ultimately drive them towards each other. Is there more to this than meets the eye? ~ •◊•}

The three girls with uncanny resemblance sift through the now snowy underground field in the Giant Chasm.

The Professor had informed them of strange movements made by none other than the Legendary Pokémon.

Sightings of a flying cat, a large bird, and a green dragon frequenting the area around the Giant Chasm had lead the three Twelve Year Old girls to enter the Ice Dragons dwelling place.

Not long after they had found a lake in the center of the underground habitat and the white beast from the reports appeared.

The lake froze over and across the mounds of snow a clear path leads them towards a cave.

"Uhh Victoria, Should we really go through with this? That beast looked scary" the black haired and platinum eyed trainer smiled at her friends reassuringly before putting a brave face on.

She made up for her recklessness with her bravado, after all that's what she was known for.

Victoria tugged at her white scarf and straightened her warm, long-sleeved, dark blue dress.

Her black socks protected her legs from the snow and her blue boots waded through the frost.

Behind her a Violet eyed, Brown haired girl hesitated before following.

Though it wasn't normally cold in Unova, winter had come early much to the girls dismay since she was only wearing a black shirt under a purple sleeveless jacket, and jean shorts.

Her socks didn't help much unlike Victoria's which reached above her long legs, her black socks only reached above her ankles.

Her purple, black, and white running shoes were soaked beyond repair after their striding.

"Good Job Violet, you've got it!" Victoria cheered for the Kanto Native who started her journey in Jhoto, earning herself an upgraded Jhoto Pokedex.

She laughed nervously before joining her favorite Sinnoh girl on the steps that occupied the front of the cave's entrance.

"I blame you guys if I die here" the last girl, a shivering dark brown (a shade so dark it looked black) haired girl with amethyst colored eyes, crossed her arms stubbornly before clumsily attempting to walk across the lush, frozen, white ground.

She along with the Kanto Lass weren't used to the cold so when winter strikes this early in Unova they literally dive into the Pokémon Center, burry themselves in sheets and come out once Victoria has returned with bags of warm clothing for them to wear.

Unfortunately the Professor had picked NOW to inform them of this situation and had sent them to investigate before their Sinnoh Heiress could protest and buy them even an ounce of winter coverage.

The Sinnoh girl had always worn mildly warm clothing, be it a jacket or a scarf, she just always had something warm on her.

The other two being from Kanto and Hoenn didn't see the point in it and had paid dearly when they found out (the hard way) that Unova had a winter season, albeit not as harsh as Sinnoh but still a harsh one at that.

"Don't worry Amethyst, We'll be done in no time!" Victoria chimed as she helped the shaking girl onto the steps.

She was wearing a sleeveless, round neck, violet dress that reached her mid-thigh, a black belt with her Pokéballs was hanging limply around her waist, black converse shoes with violet laces, and black biker shorts.

Their hair was tied in a similar half-tied style.

"The only reason we're probably going through this and not in the Pokémon Center is because of you, Victoria" said girl blushed at the kind accusation.

"I promise this will be over in no time" Victoria walked into the cave along with Violet and Amethyst.

When they entered the cave they gasped at what they saw.

The three Pokémon from the rumors were there staring at them, strange tablets in their hands.

"It's good to see you again Victoria…" the cat smiled.

"Mew!" Victoria ran up to the psychic cat and hugged her.

"Now Victoria, we have matters to discuss…" Victoria eyed the cat confused.

"Dialga and Palkia has declared war against the humans…" Rayquaza began.

"What? Why?" Amethyst whined.

"They think the humans have been corrupted and have terrorized Pokémon too much" the sky dragon explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Violet asked timidly.

"Arceus has found both claims to be true but to give the humans a fighting chance he has lent us the power of his plates to awaken the power within you…" Mew held out her pink tablet to Victoria whose eyes glowed a bright pink upon seeing the writings on the tablet.

"The labyrinth of the mind can only be challenge by those who abide by the heart, awaken from the depths of knowledge and intellect for your slumber is no longer needed. It is complete." she muttered.

She clutched her head in pain as a purple glow surrounded her.

"Victoria!" Violet and Amethyst tried to get to her but Rayquaza and Artcuno blocked their path.

"She needs to do this if you want to save the human race" they crossed their arms but listened to the scary ice dragon, taking note to capture it later on with Victoria.

Victoria's head stopped throbbing and she felt dizziness overcome her.

She teetered dizzily across the room before regaining her senses.

"I am never reading that tablet again…" she groaned.

"Victoria! We thought we lost you" Violet said dramatically.

"A little over-dramatic there Vi?" Amethyst chuckled.

The other two legendaries turned to them and placed the tablet in front of them.

A light blue tablet in front of Violet and a dark red tablet in front of Amethyst.

"Now… it's your turn"

{•◊• At the same time in Kanto… •◊•}

"Someone tell me why we're here again" Blue (the girl) whined.

"Gramps told us to investigate the strange behavior of the Legendary Pokémon" Green begrudgingly answered the 'Pesky Girl'.

"And how did we end up in an abandoned Power Plant?" Blue continued whining.

"Because you set Zapdos free after the encounter with the Masked Man" Red explained.

They continued into the power plant and caught a spark of movement inside of a room.

"I think I saw something move in that room" Yellow informed.

"Good Job Yellow!" Red complimented.

The Viridian girl blushed and thanked him silently.

They entered the room and found not only Zapdos but also Coballion, Ho-oh, and Shaymin!

"What's going on here?" Red stepped up and asked the legendaries.

Yellow read Shaymin's thoughts and gasped.

"What is it Yellow?" Red asked the blonde Pokédex holder.

"Will you show me?" Yellow asked the small flowery Pokemon.

Shaymin nodded and pushed the light green tablet towards Yellow.

"Yellow?" Red approached her cautiously.

Yellow's eyes glowed green and she started muttering things under her breath.

"The language of nature is challenged by those who abide in the balance of good and evil, awaken from the depths of sustenance and growth for your slumber is no longer needed" Yellow mumbled.

"Yellow?" Red was downright worried now.

"It is complete." Yellow whispered.

She glowed an eerie green as she clutched her head in agony.

Her hat was nearly shredded at the top thanks to her nails biting into her scalp.

Unfamiliar writings flowed into her brain, it hurt so much… so much

He could hear him through the suffering she had put upon herself by reading the script.

His voice was faint but it was there, calling for her…

Then the pain stopped.

She regained her senses and found him sitting next to her, hugging her as if his life depended on it.

She blushed.

Blue winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you ok?" she nodded, though she was still slightly annoyed at his obliviousness.

"What did Shaymin say?" Green inquired.

"Shaymin said that there's going to be a war between Pokemon and Humans and we had to stop it. She said the only way to save the humans is to unlock our true powers using Arceus plates…" she explained as best she could.

"She said we have to fight Dialga and Palkia…"

{•◊• TBC… •◊•}

Random: Epic or what?

Victoria: Or what?

Random: Haha very funny…

Victoria: You should try reviewing or alerting or favoriting to boost her self-esteem a little… PLEASE :3

Random: Lol… Keep it RaNdOm ;)

Til next time folks ~Random


	3. Chapter 2: Boys and their ways

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

Random: Does no one read this fan fiction?

Violet: Don't say that… Uhh, maybe they just don't, Review?

Random: *sulks* I see…

Victoria: Oh don't be like that Kaila-neesan…

Random: I don't own Pokémon… Sadly.

Amethyst: Shh… don't cry now. Pull yourself together.

Random: Enjoy the second chapter of "Glory Games" *bitter sweet smile*

Warning: T for Swearing…

{•◊•~ Meanwhile, in the beautiful Johto Region. Someone is working overtime in a certain Professor's lab. ~ •◊•}

"Crystal!"

"Yes Professor?" the midnight haired teen carried a stack of papers in her hands, her travel clothes were tucked under a lab coat.

"There have been reports of disturbances near the area where the Brass Tower is located. There have also been increasing amounts of earthquakes, landslides, and extremely realistic nightmares according to the locals" he shuffled through the reports stacked up on his desk.

"What do you want me to do Professor?" Crystal's brow furrowed.

"I want you and the Johto Pokédex Holders to investigate. It is strange though, I have heard from the other professors that this phenomenon has been spread throughout the neighboring regions as well. Your Seniors and Juniors will also be investigating in their respective homelands" the assistants muttered quietly to themselves while taking the documents from Crystal.

"This must be serious then, should I fetch Silver and Gold?" she slipped her lab coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Aww, I'm touched that you care but unfortunately we beat you to the chase this time Super Serious Gal…" the latter answered in a snarky and playful tone.

Crystal masked her smirk and turned around, midnight blue meeting amber.

Leaning on the doorframe in all his trouble-making glory, was Gold.

Silver eyed him and Crystal through his usual uncaring face.

"Gold, Silver…" she regarded them disappointedly.

A trail of mud in their wake, the boys didn't seem to mind or to notice…

"What is it Super Serious Gal? Skitty got your tongue?" Gold's smile widened into a grin.

Crystal shrugged the matter off and pushed through the two, plowing through the snow with her now soaked running shoes.

She made a mental note to buy some winter clothes.

[Random: Does it snow in Johto?]

"Let's go…" she buried her nose in her sleeve and sneezed loudly.

Gold's grin fell.

"Right…" Crystal almost stopped walking in surprise.

Gold rushed past her and charged into some kind of shop.

"What was that about...?" Crystal muttered.

Silver didn't bother answering, he had a hunch what Gold could have been doing in a boutique.

And for once… it wasn't to flirt with the sales lady.

No, it was far from that.

Silver fought the urge to scoff as he watched Gold emerge from the store, bundle of fabric under his arm, a serious expression on his face.

He almost looked scary.

"Gold, what are you-" Gold shoved the bundle into Crystal's arms and continued down the path towards The Brass Tower as if nothing happened…

…plus the brooding, serious expression on his face that is.

"We have a job to do…" Crystal watched him, his hands in his sweater pocket, and an aura of ominous worry about his lean form.

She turned to the bundle and unfolded the piece of clothing.

As soon as she could comprehend just what Gold had given her blood rushed up to her cheeks.

She was speechless.

In her arms, white as the winter snow, was a beautiful winter coat.

A dark red slip of paper fell from the coat and stood out in the snow.

She picked it up and read the rushed script written in Gold's sloppy handwriting.

.

.

.

.

_Something to remember me by…_

_It'd be best if you didn't catch a cold before we got to investigate The Brass Tower…_

_And besides, what would Professor Oak do without his faithful assistant?_

_You're welcome Crys,_

_-Gold_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Crystal's indifferent mask wavered as she read the note.

Her eyes flitted towards Gold's retreating form and she decided to start walking.

She strode through the frost once more, her shoes still soaked from her previous stride, the winds still picked up and pushed her back sending chills through her body.

But she pulled the winter coat on and seized the blizzard alongside Silver, they briskly caught up with Gold who kept a steady pace.

Gold allowed himself a brief glance in Crystal's direction and caught sight of her smiling.

He felt the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach wash away and the edges of his mouth twitched up into a slight grin.

Silver really wanted to scoff now.

Just as he had predicted, Gold was really stepping up his attempts to woo Crystal though he was sure this wasn't an attempt.

It was more like a genuine, caring gesture.

Which was definitely not like Gold…

'_Tch, Oblivious Idiots…' _regardless he permitted himself an amused sneer.

'_Why don't you just ask her out already Gold?'_ he thought to himself.

The Johto trio braved the storm and strode off towards The Brass Tower…

{•◊•~ In Unova… ~•◊•}

The shrill ringing of the telephone echoed around the lab.

"Honey! Can you get that?" Professor Cedric Juniper called from his desk in the back of the laboratory.

His daughter, Professor Juniper, rushed past him and reached the video phone.

The screen flickered to life and on it were three worried lasses.

"Professor we have discovered some disturbing news!" Victoria informed.

"Y-Yeah, W-What she said…" Violet stuttered, teeth chattering loudly in the background.

"So what did you discover?" her fingers twitched because of the suspense and worry.

The usually tolerant Professor Juniper was growing impatient.

Just then the video phone next to the one she was using rang.

She sighed and answered the other phone.

This time the caller was a less than cheerful Professor Samuel Oak.

"Juniper, the Pokédex Holders have returned with shocking news!" she fell anime style.

The weather was definitely getting to her, the headache she had acquired the day before had grown so large she had half the mind to grab a Musharna from the Dream Yard and tell it to eat her dreams dry.

"I know, my Pokédex Holders are about to give me the same information as I predicted" she mumbled, her breath apparent in the cold winter air.

"Very well, I will leave you to your work and if you are sending the Unova Holders to the meeting then tell them to be at Slateport City by tomorrow at about eight-o-clock pm…" the screen went black but Professor Juniper didn't move from her spot.

'_What did he mean by that?'_ she thought.

"Uhh, Professor? The information…" Victoria's light worried voice woke her from her trance.

'_It must have something to do with the information'_ she said shaking her previous thoughts off.

"So what is information?"

[Random: I was going to stop here but I figured why not some relief for the Frantic lovers? ;D Frantic!]

{•◊•~ In Hoenn, the towering Sky Pillar… ~•◊•}

"Thanks for the directions Mr. Norman!" Sapphire waved enthusiastically at the Normal Type Gym Leader.

"No problem Sapphire, Ruby… Be careful in there" he waved them off as he left on his Flygon.

[Random: Yep, he caught another one. Don't give me any reviews about how he gave his Flygon to Wally. He has another one!]

"We will Mr. Norman!" he smiled at the girl's gusto and began muttering to himself.

"I see why you like her so much, son…" he scoffed.

"Why don't you just ask her out already so I can win my bet with Professor Birch" he chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the 48th floor…

"Why does this place have ta' have so many floors?" Sapphire huffed but straightened herself up once Ruby entered the room.

Their foldable bicycles were by their sides.

Plusle and Minun had found them again as they were entering the tower and was helping them fight off the wild Pokémon.

Minun clung to Sapphire's shoulder and Plusle hung onto Ruby's bike.

They readied themselves for another race to the other side.

"I feel sorry for Wally having ta' do this so that he can release Rayquaza…" Sapphire muttered to herself.

Ruby took a worried glance at his rival/childhood friend and frowned.

He stopped complaining after the hit the 32nd floor.

He started worrying about Sapph on the 33rd.

She was really pushing herself, if she kept doing this she'd slow down and he didn't want to know what would happen if she really fell through 48 unstable floors that fell under your very feet.

"Sapphire maybe you should take-" he tried to take a hold of her unoccupied shoulder to get her to listen to him but she flinched and shook it off.

"No, we have important business to do here. I can't quit now just cuz I'm a little bushed..." she insisted.

"But Sapph-" the worry in his voice was evident and Sapphire's eyes began to water.

"Let's just go Ruby! Why do you care now? Why does it have to be when we're on important missions that you show you care?" she glared at him through teary eyes and readied herself for another run.

Ruby stood there, shocked, before deciding to continue their mission.

She had insisted on going on since the 46th floor.

She ignored Ruby's pleas since the 37th floor.

But why are we talking floors? Well, let's say Ruby's prediction was right and it all transpired on that dreaded 48th floor.

"Go!"

They raced across the room, the ground crumbled behind them as they swerved around rocks and fried wild Pokémon with Plusle and Minun.

Ruby was actually beginning to look feral, like when he was saving Sapphire from the Salamence.

The wild Pokémon were becoming harder to defeat even with highly trained Pokémon and speed on their side.

Sapphire was sweating bullets and her pace wavered.

Her exhaustion was the only thing keeping Ruby from going "Badass" on the wild Pokémon.

His eyes flickered from the Pokémon to Sapphire as they sprinted towards the opposite end of the room.

'_It's just a sprint, I can do this! I will not take Sissy Boy's pity… I'm stronger now'_ she chanted in her head, but despite the motivation her pace continued to waver.

The crumbling floor ended just a few more miles ahead much to their relief.

But then, an Altaria flew towards Sapphire and aimed a dragon breath at her.

Her bike clattered on the solid pavement just as Ruby jumped out of his, not even remembering that Plusle was still sitting on the handle bars.

"Sapphire!" he ran towards the gaping hole where Sapphire was weakly hanging onto the edge of the only stable ground around her.

As if she wasn't tired enough…

"Don't worry Sapph, I'll pull you up. Now give me your other hand…" Sapphire complied and raised her free hand.

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her up swiftly.

As soon as Sapphire was out of harm's way Ruby squeezed Sapphire in a hug like his life depended on it.

He didn't let go even when Sapphire struggled, he just held her close. He didn't even mind the dirt on his clothes.

Plusle and Minun (who was dangling with Sapphire when she fell earlier) sparked their tails when they were reunited.

"Uhh… Ruby, we still have work to do…" Sapphire blushed madly.

"Wait…" Ruby said before letting go of her.

He grabbed his bike and ran up the stairs towards the 49th floor.

Sapphire blinked and giggled to herself.

"What a pleasant surprise don't you think Minun?" she turned to the blue and yellow rabbit Pokémon.

Her (Yes, Minun is a girl. It's in Bulbapedia) cheeks sparked as she nodded cheerfully.

"You coming Sapph?" Ruby called from the floor above them.

"Wait a second will ya?" she shouted back putting her tomboyish mask back on as she grabbed her bike and followed Ruby.

Minun hopped back onto her shoulder as they emerged in an empty room.

Ruby was standing there, folding his bike and stuffing it into his backpack.

"Do you need me to keep yours too?" his eyes flitted from Sapphire to her bike.

"Right…" she grinned and folded her bike before handing it to Ruby.

He zipped his backpack up and slung it over his chest.

"Whatever they want us to investigate is in there right?" he pointed to the platform where Wally once stood.

"Yep, let's do this… Rono!" she released her Aggron with a mighty roar.

"Pull the chain Rono" she stepped onto the platform and Rono pulled the chain.

A beam of light shone brightly on Sapphire like a glow.

Ruby stared for a moment before shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Keep away from the beam Rono, you too Minun, Plusle." She instructed.

The Pokémon nodded and kept their distance from the beam.

Ruby watched as Sapphire entered the 50th floor.

After a few moments Sapphire's loud voice erupted from the ceiling.

"I've reached the dead end! Pull the chain Rono!" she commanded.

With a mighty roar, her Aggron pulled on the chain.

Sapphire crawled through the passage and grunted.

"Are you ok up there Sapphire?" Ruby bellowed.

"I'm fine…" she said in a hushed voice which only made Ruby's worry skyrocket.

She clambered out of the tunnel and gasped.

Ruby stared at the ceiling, waiting for Sapphire.

A scream tore through the air, blood curdling and utterly terrified.

Ruby froze.

There was only one thing about that screamed that aroused his suspicion.

Even in her scream he could hear Sapphire's distinct accent.

"Sapphire!" he shouted in alarm.

"Rono! Get me up there!" Ruby stepped on the platform.

Rono pulled the chains as fast as he could and trusted Ruby to help his master.

Ruby started crawling as soon as he got to the tunnel.

Knees and elbows were scratched because of the friction.

Up ahead the wall that was supposed to lead to a dead end rose as Ruby hurriedly reached the other side.

Ruby emerged on the other side scanning the floor for Sapphire.

Through the layers of fog and Ozone Sapphire stood frozen and fearful in front of him.

"Sapphire what's the-" Sapphire raised a shaky finger.

Ruby followed the direction of the finger and let out a low growl.

"Kyogre…"

{•◊•~ TBC: Chapter 3 ~•◊•}

Random: Dun, dun, duuuuuuun….

Victoria: Woah… Yay Frantic and Manga Quest Shipping!

Random: Keep it RaNdOm… ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Crimson and Cobalt

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

* * Chapter 3: Crimson and Cobalt * *

Random: Hi There! ^_^

Victoria: Hiya!

Violet: Hello!

Amethyst: Hi!

Random: So… I don't own Pokémon Special. READ! I'm sorry there's no BW…

All: On with the story!

{•◊•~ The next day, after the series of strange events. ~ •◊•}

Sapphire nervously fiddled with a Pokéball in her hand, the sea beast felt her anxiety and raised a flipper to the side of the sphere.

It knew better though, the actual cause of her unease was caused by the creature itself and the throbbing symbol imprinted on her Left hand, a symbol that was very similar to the one imprinted on Ruby's Right hand.

The said boy was debating with himself on whether he should comfort the distressed girl or keep away in case she assumed he cared, which he did, but he didn't want _her_ figuring it out.

"Would you stop looking at it" he chose the former.

"But I-" Ruby took her glove from her other hand and slipped it over the symbol, blocking it from view.

"Don't let it get to you, focus on what's more important right?" he reminded his best friend.

He intertwined their hands that held their burdens and swung them back and forth.

Under their gloves their symbols glowed an iridescent Red and Blue, Crimson and Cobalt, Ruby and Sapphire…

But this time, she wasn't worried.

After all, there were more important things.

{•◊•~ Meanwhile, Slateport City is being scoured by our favorite Sinnoh Trio ~ •◊•}

Rotom skimmed the ground close to Diamond, the Sinnoh boy was munching on a bag of Lava Cookies he had bought since they were a delicacy sold only in Hoenn.

The Lady of the group had a better sense to keep her legendary sensei in his Pokeball, her eyes scanning the numerous boat houses, museums, and market stands.

Pearl sighed behind his two dark haired companions who he knew liked each other.

It wasn't that he was jealous or anything he was happy for his best friend but he really wished the glutton would make his move already.

He had been helping Dia win the heart of the Lady but Dia didn't seem to grasp the idea of love.

Diamond on the other hand felt like he was being underestimated, little did Pearl know he DID grasp the idea of love.

It wasn't his fault he doubted himself…

Ok, maybe it _was_ his fault. Give the guy a break she is an _heiress_ for crying out loud!

Platina stifled a soft smile as he watched Dia munch on the cookies with such gusto that made her want to eat, but she turned away before the boys could see her lest she get caught staring at Dia.

They waited by the port for the other Pokédex Holders to arrive.

The Sinnoh Trio was surprised to have gotten there first considering the distance between Sinnoh and Hoenn.

They even got there before the Holders of Hoenn!

"Perhaps we shouldn't have left in such a hurry" Platina muttered.

Dia nodded in agreement, Chahiko flew around in circles saying "hurry, hurry…".

"Land over there Pilo! Pilo! You might crash into them!" a loud thud made the Sinnoh trio turn and watch as the tropical dinosaur landed inches from them.

Pearl and Diamond swallowed a lump in their throats while Platina kept a straight face, though on the inside she was freaking out.

"Sorry 'bout that!" a girl wearing a blue themed outfit jumped off the Tropius as stated in Platina's Pokédex.

"Honestly Sapphire, that was rude. You should work on your landing skills, no my clothes are all wrinkled." A boy in red and black argued sliding of the gigantic Pokémon.

"Would you stop complaining and help me look for our Juniors and Seniors!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Platina interrupted.

The Hoenn duo stopped fighting and turned to her.

"I believe we are the Juniors you are searching for. I am Platina Berlitz and these are my companions Dia and Pearl" she introduced.

"How convenient… I'm Ruby and this is Sapphire" Ruby announced.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much" Sapphire crossed her arms.

"Are you Sapphire of Hoenn, daughter of the researcher Professor Birch?" Platina inquired.

"You must be the other researcher's daughter from Sinnoh, nice ta meet'cha!" Sapphire grinned shaking hands with her junior.

"I would love to have a Pokémon Battle with you" Platina smiled.

"Challenge accepted!" Sapphire nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey Wild Girl! Prissy Boy!" Gold flew in on his Mantine.

"Do you have to show such bad manners in front of our Juniors?" Crystal scolded landing next to Gold hanging onto her Natu, Silver followed hanging onto his Honchkrow along with Emerald riding on Latios.

"Hi Senior Crystal! Emerald, Senior Gold and Senior Silver!" Sapphire greeted.

"These are our Sinnoh Juniors Platina, Dia, and Pearl. Miss Platina, this is our Senior Crystal. She's Professor Oak's assistant" Sapphire informed.

"Nice to meet another researcher…" Crystal shook the girl's hand.

"Hi there! We're your Seniors Gold and Silver!" Gold grinned at Diamond and Pearl.

"Hi Senior Gold and Silver! I'm Pearl and this is my buddy Dia! We do Manzai!" he said proudly.

"You mean like comedy?" Gold asked.

"Right!" Pearl shouted.

"Speaking of Pokemon. Pokemon have natures, speaking of Pokemon natures…did you know that no Pokemon is evil?" Pearl started.

"I didn't know that! What about Team Galactic's Pokemon?" Dia answered like clockwork.

"They aren't bad, they just have bad trainers." Pearl pointed out.

"I know some bad Pokemon. There's Gastly, Tentacruel, and…" Dia shuddered, "Treecko...".

"Those are only names. Gastly isn't actually ghastly, Tentacruel isn't really cruel, and...Treecko? Why is Treecko bad?" Pearl raised a brow.

"Well, it starts off okay, but it will soon grow vile [Grovyle]" he said with his usual sleepy eyed look.

"Dia, you Idiot!" Pearl slapped him.

Gold broke out laughing.

"Hey Ruby!" Ruby turned to see Emerald walking towards him.

"Oh hey Emerald, where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I was in Johto with Crystal and Professor Oak, this crazy thing happened. This bug looking Pokémon named Celebi handed me this tablet thingy he called an Arceus Plate and I got bug type abilities…" Emerald explained.

"Oh, so it happened to you too eh?" Ruby mused.

"Why? It happened to you?" he probed.

"Yeah, Sapph and I were on top of Sky Pillar…"

_{*~*~*-«__FLASHBACK__«__-*~*~*}_

"_Kyogre" Ruby growled._

"_You may lash at Kyogre and I later Master, but for now we require your cooperation" Groudon asked formally._

_Kyogre's eyes glowed._

_Sapphire collapsed, grasping her left arm in agony._

"_SAPPHIRE!" he tried to run to her but Groudon blocked him._

_He caught brief glances of her, eyes glowing blue much like Kyogre. Her hand encased in white, throbbing to the beat of her heart._

"_She must go through this alone, you must prepare as well for you will go through the same…" he heard Groudon but his eyes were glued to Sapphire._

_Kyogre had put a blue tablet in front of her, Sapphire's glowing cobalt eyes read the symbols._

"_The depths of the sea can only be challenge by those who abide in love and peace, awaken from the depths of courage and determination for your slumber is no longer needed. It is complete." She murmured._

_Clutching her head in her hands she screamed._

_A dark blue symbol etched itself into her left hand._

_Ruby watched as she dug her fingers into her head, drawing blood._

_He didn't even complain about how the blood will ruin her hair or something vain like he usually would._

_Hot tears graced her marred face, searing her flesh. _

_It tore Ruby's heart apart to be so close, able to help, yet utterly useless._

_The cobalt glow about her was both enchanting and terrifying, amplified by her agony._

_Ruby stayed strong, he couldn't help but wonder if Sapphire would feel as torn as he was once it was his turn to go through the ritual._

_Groudon continued explaining how the ritual was a necessity while Ruby watched his best friend, neighbor, rival, and the object of his affections shiver and lay herself on the floor._

_Twitching in pain, she was not even able to move anymore thanks to the "ritual"._

_Ruby sighed in relief when he saw that she was breathing evenly though face down and sprawled across the floor._

_He had to make sure she was safe before he accepted the terms of the two legendary weather beasts._

_He caught her gaze and stared at her weary Sapphire orbs._

_She tiredly reached out for him as if not wanting him to go through what she had gone through._

_He just smiled at her concern and hugged his right arm once the searing pain shot through it like it had been run over by a train._

_He could hear Sapphire shouting his name in the distance, her voice was throaty and dry because of all the crying._

_His eyesight faltered until all he could see was red._

_Everything was red._

_And in the midst of red, black symbols were scattered across the sea of crimson._

_Without his consent, his lips started moving._

"_The intense fury of flames can only be challenge by those who abide by serene consciousness and appreciation of tranquility, awaken from the depths of vanity and secrets for your slumber is no longer needed. It is complete."_

_Then what once was red became pitch black as he fell into the darkness._

_And from that darkness came a comforting cobalt light._

_{*~*~*-«FLASHBACK«-*~*~*}_

"Woah, harsh…" Emerald blinked.

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled.

"Aww, does little Ruby have a crush on Sapphire?" an older girl with familiar blue eyes and brown hair.

"Senior Blue! I-I have no idea what you are talking about" Ruby stuttered.

"Green, check this out. Our juniors like each other! It's adorable!" she pinched Ruby's cheeks.

"Pesky Girl" Green scoffed, but spared her an adoring smile.

"Is everyone here?" Red asked, making his voice louder so it could be heard over the chatter.

"We're still missing the new Hoenn, Jhoto, and Sinnoh Pokédex Holders from Unova" Yellow said timidly.

"We have a fourth Dex Holder? Awesome!" Gold cheered.

"I wonder who the fourth Dex Holder from Hoenn is, I've never heard of her…" Sapphire thought out loud as she walked back to Ruby's side so that the Dex Holders were arranged by region.

"How do you know she's a SHE?" Ruby asked.

"Well there are four Dex Holders from Kanto, two girls and two boys, so I'm assuming it's the same for the other regions" she explained.

"I agree with Sapphire Senpai's logic" Platina motioned.

"It makes sense, I wish they'd arrive soon. The suspense is killing me" Crystal shrugged.

"No need to worry about that anymore Crystal Senpai! We're here!" the Dex Holders turned.

Three brunettes stood proudly, respective flying Pokémon by their side.

"We're the infamous Legendary Capturers Trio or the Legendary Trio, otherwise known as LeTo!" the leader of the group announced.

"I'm Violet! The Jhoto Capturer!" Violet posed next to Articuno.

"I'm Amethyst! The Hoenn Capturer!" Amethyst half-heartedly stood next to Rayquaza.

"And I'm Victoria! The Sinnoh Capturer!" Victoria cheered, Mew reverted from Kyurem form to her regular form as she modeled.

"Victoria?"

.

.

.

{•◊• TBC… •◊•}

Random: A cliffy! I'm so mean! :D

Victoria: My secret is revealed!

Random: Only one review? Really? I feel like not writing this fic anymore… oh well, someone is reading so I can't let that one person down right?

Violet: That's the spirit!

Random: Until next time! Keep it RaNdOm!... ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

* * Chapter 4: * *

Random: Heya! I put this together when I met Red in Soul Silver :D

Victoria: It was so hard to beat him -_-

Random: We COULDN'T beat him. What do you expect? We just beat Green and barged up to Mt. Silver without a plan of some sort.

Violet: I really wanted that Kanto starter too *sulk*

Random: I would have picked Charmander.

Victoria: I would have picked… Squirtle! No, Charmander beats most of the gyms…

Random: Fire types beat most gyms in ALL regions… except Hoenn that is. But I don't know about Sinnoh. I only have LeafGreen, FireRed, Emerald, Soul Silver, and White of the Pokémon Games.

Amethyst: You have Emerald? Lucky!

Random: It's broken.

Amethyst: Unlucky.

Random: I was going to capture Jirachi, The Weather Trio, and the Regi's! *sobs*

Violet: Oh wo-man up, the viewers are waiting…

Random: I don't own Pokémon Special kay?

.

.

.

{•◊•~ Continuing from the Cliffhanger. A voice called out to the Sinnoh Capturer with fondness… ~ •◊•}

"Victoria?" Platina stepped forward, Diamond and Pearl's gazes went from the ravenette to the brunette.

"Platina?" she replied, the two Sinnoh natives stood in front of each other smiling knowingly.

"Uhh, Platina… Do you know each other?" Pearl asked curious about the self-proclaimed Sinnoh Lengendary Capturer.

"Pardon me, I have forgotten my manners. Diamond, Pearl, this is my younger sister Victoria. She left on her journey when she was Eleven, seeing as she already left on her journey years later I decided to embark on my own journey as well." She introduced.

"It's been a while Platina…" the younger girl smiled cheekily.

"You speak like the commoners now?" Platina inquired.

"The commoners are far more accepting. They are simpler folk, I have simply grown accustomed. Don't you notice that my manner of speaking adjusts to whoever I am speaking to?" she answered.

"Last I heard from you, you already succeeded in obtaining all of the Badges in Unova" Platina reminisced.

"Ahh, when I caught my dear Kyurem. You absolutely MUST see Kyurem some time. But for now I am very curious… are they the ones?" Platina nodded.

"I would love to have a battle with both of you. Platina has told me much about both of you…"she shook Diamond's hand.

"Nice to meet you Victoria" Dia shook her hand enthusiastically.

Victoria turned to Pearl who was still staring at her.

"Uhh, Pearl?" Dia waved a hand in the usually boisterous boy's face.

"Pearl?" Platina tried snapping her fingers in his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria" he shook her hand trying hard not to look her in the eye so he wouldn't space out again.

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you boys for taking care of my older sister…" she bowed respectfully.

"It was nothing, we would have done it even if we were given the choice…" Dia answered truthfully.

"Victoria!" Red sauntered over to the brunette alongside the other curious Pokédex Holders.

"Senior Red! Good to see you again!" she cheered.

"Again? Where did you meet her?" Gold asked his Senior.

"Don't you remember? She was on Mount Silver once, Violet was with her. She was training her Eevee?" Red reminded him.

"Oh! That girl I hit on while we were on Mount Silver! Snowy Girl! You're a Dex Holder?" Crystal kicked him leaving Gold to cringe in pain.

"As a matter of fact I'm the fourth Sinnoh Dex Holder. And Violet who you kindly dubbed "Shivery Girl" on Mount Silver is the fourth Dex Holder for your region" Victoria crossed her arms as Gold laughed nervously.

"So that means Amethyst is the fourth Hoenn Dex Holder?" Emerald asked.

"Yup, that's me…" Amethyst answered plainly.

Victoria suddenly let out a gasp.

"Is that really them?" she questioned Platina.

"Yes it is" Platina confirmed.

"I've always wanted to meet both of you. You must be Ruby Senpai and Sapphire Senpai! You two are my heroes!" Sapphire scratched the back of her neck sheepishly while Ruby blinked in surprise.

"Sapphire Senpai's record of beating all of the gyms in 80 days while saving the world inspired me to work hard and achieve the same as she did. I spent 80 days in all of the regions I visited, and how Ruby Senpai inspired Sapphire Senpai to battle. Your relationship is something to envy indeed…" Ruby and Sapphire blushed and looked away from each other.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sapphire stuttered.

"I'm just saying you two are very in sync with each other and are very close friends. Did I say anything wrong?" she looked up at them innocently but on the inside she was smirking.

"O-Oh… If that's it then we appreciate the compliment" Ruby finished to save himself and Sapphire from any further embarrassment.

"I like your sister Platina…" Blue giggled at the little tyke.

Of course she liked her she was practically the younger version of BLUE!

"She is indeed mischievous but she means well…" Platina shook her head but smiled at her sister's antics.

"So everyone is here. Sorry, we are a little late but we will begin with the briefing anyway…" the professors lined up next to Professor Oak.

"You should all know why you are here by now but I will explain anyway…" The Dex Holders listened intently.

"According to all of your reports the legendary Pokémon are doubtful of our intentions because of the previous calamities caused by evil corporations known as Team Rocket, The Masked Rockets, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. As a result to this distrust Palkia and Dialga have chosen to try and destroy the human race." Chatter rose from the gathered Dex Holders.

"But Arceus has given us a fighting chance. Each Dex Holder already has an ability and the power hidden inside of them, Arceus' tablets have merely awakened your potential to fight for the greater good. In the end, the Dex Holders will fight and defeat Palkia and Dialga. Given the tutoring of their given legendaries and the defense of their given Pokémon Type I have faith that the Pokédex Holders will come out victorious. Professor Rowan?" the Dex Holders refrained from clapping at the speech.

"Hoenn is the farthest region from Sinnoh making it the best possible choice for your training to run smoothly without any effectual damage done by Palkia or Dialga. That mentioned, your training is prepared by all of the assigned professor individually. You will train with your fellow regional Dex Holders and your tutors. Your schedules and training outlines will be given to you by your regional professors. The Sinnoh Holders will train in the port, the Hoenn Holders will train on the beach, the Johto Holders will train in the grassy areas a little ways from here, and the Kanto Holders will train near the lighthouse. Good Luck!" the Dex Holders read their training outlines as soon as Professor Elm handed it to each of them.

"Psychic… alrighty then"

{•◊•~ Grassy Area near Slateport City ~ •◊•}

"Come on Crys! Train with meeeee!"

"Ground Types are more effective against Rock Types. I have the type advantage…"

"Exactly why I want to train with you!"

"Just train with Terrakion! That's why you have him as a Tutor! You can talk to Rock Types!"

"Teeerrrrraaaaa!"

"I'm sorry, that's why you have **HER** as a tutor…"

Violet stifled a laugh as she dodged an attack from Articuno.

"FOCUS!" he squawked.

Violet gasped and dodged another Ice Beam.

"Lapras Blizzard!" she pointed at Articuno.

The water/ice type Pokémon followed and a blanket of snow immediately coated the grass.

Violet sweatdropped [Random: The irony] but didn't shiver so she kept fighting.

With all of her strength she focused her mind, imagining the snow collecting in her hand.

The frost slowly drained away creating a vortex of snow in Violet's hands.

She flung the spinning snowball at Articuno who flinched when it hit him unexpectedly.

"Very good…" he smiled and nodded signaling for her to take a break.

She fell into the snow sighing.

"That was cool…"

Violet looked up and found Silver standing next to her, his Weavile grinned.

"Oh, Hi Silver! Thank You, I'm not usually good with snow but it seems my ability objects. The irony…" she laughed.

The sides of Silver's lips curled up into a smile.

"So… I'm a Trader, Crystal is a Capturer, and Gold is a Breeder. What do you think are you and the others?" Silver probed sitting next to her.

"I don't know about the Hoenn and Sinnoh guys, I think Victoria knows. Victoria is an Encourager, much like how Yellow-Senpai coaxes her Pokémon to level up by her sheer determination. Amethyst is a Supporter; she can back you up well in a Battle. And I guess I'm an Optimizer since I enumerate the options when the girls and I are fighting or catching." She explained.

"Interesting…" Silver muttered.

"Doesn't SOUND interesting to me, I could really go for some Ice Cream right now though…" Silver chuckled.

"What?" Violet turned her head towards him since she was lying down in the snow while he was sitting up.

"That was so random…" Silver admitted.

"It is not. The snow is making me crave Ice Cream…" she pouted.

"It's still irrelevant" Silver retorted.

"Oh be quiet" she crossed her arms and threw a snowball at Silver's face.

The snowball smacked into Silver's face before falling to the ground with a thud.

Violet clutched her stomach and laughed.

The stray snow lined up above Silver's top lip and below his nose making it look like he had a mustache.

Silver stared at her with a blank expression but she kept laughing.

"Oh yeah?" he threw a snowball at Violet.

The snowball hit Violet's cheek.

"Hey!" Violet looked up at him.

Silver stood up and ran, clutching a small mound of snow.

His Weavile threw more snowballs her way as he ran alongside his trainer.

Violet stumbled before regaining her composure and running to catch up to Silver.

"Take that!" she hurled a snowball at him.

Silver ducked and the snowball accidentally hit Crystal who stopped scolding Gold when the slush hit her smack on the face.

Gold laughed but seconds later a stray snowball thrown by Silver hit him on the face.

And so the snowball fight began.

The legendaries rolled their eyes but laughed at the scene.

Violet was hiding with Silver behind a makeshift fort despite the fact that they were competing in the snowball fight against each other moments ago, Silver was actually smiling and looking down at the girl who was grinning mischievously.

Gold was reflecting any snowballs that attempted to hit Crystal with his spinning billiards cue while he dodged most of the snowballs that sailed at him.

"What do you think? MangaQuestShipping or WinterWonderlandShipping?" [Random: VioletXSilver; it is now dubbed WinterWonderlandShipping :D] Articuno scoffed.

"Both…" Terrakion, Regirock, and Darkrai nodded in agreement as they watched the continuation of the snowball fight…

Up on the top of Spear Pillar Arceus smiled down at the children and their fun but Dialga and Palkia scowled…

{•◊•~ I sense SHIPPING madness :D ~ •◊•}

Random: Next time… Special, OldRival, Commoner, OCXPearl, OCXEmerald, and FRANTIC! In order ;D

Sapphire: NO! Why do I have to be paired up with Prissy Boy!

*RUBY AND SAPPHIRE ARGUE*

Random: *sigh* Keep it RaNdOm?


	6. Chapter 5: Kanto Commotion

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 5: Kanto Commotion ▪¤▪

Random: Wow, someone actually cared enough to remind me to write the next chapter for Glory Games O_O

Victoria: YAY! We're back! :D

Random: I'm sorry for not writing any chapters recently but I had exams and I had to update my other stories so… This chapter goes out to **amiruddin** for asking me to finish this and effectively reminding me about this story in general.

Wait. What IS this story about. I have to read this again before I actually remember where I was going with it :D

Amethyst: Tch, figures…

Random: I GOT IT! *Starts typing furiously*

Violet: She doesn't own Pokemon Special and should really be doing her English Project instead of writing this story or else she'll ultimately fail and her usually high grades will drop and she won't be Top 3 anymore.

Random: Shut up Violet, Victoria is supposed to be the smart ass of you three…

Victoria: *Grins*

Random: And by the way I know most of you probably hate Amethyst, Violet, and Victoria's guts~

Amethyst, Violet, and Victoria: HEY!

Random: ~but they're an important part of this story, especially Victoria… Actually it was supposed to be just Victoria but since I figured Silver and Emerald would have it bad and it wouldn't be enough for the Arceus Plates I created Violet and Amethyst.

Amethyst and Violet: HEY!

Victoria: *Grins Again*

{•◊•~ While the Jhoto Pokedex Holders have their snowball fight something is happening in the Pokémon World. Will the Kanto Pokedex Holders be the one to know first? ~•◊•}

Red wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Zapdos was working him to the ground.

He looked up and jumped out of the way~

Zapdos had created four pillars of lightning and shot them at him.

"Red, you are the leader of the Pokedex Holders, you must be able to lead them towards beating the beings of time and space when the time comes. You must be the strongest of them all" Zapdos explained flying down to meet him at eye level.

"I know…" Red mumbled, panting and out of breath.

He needed to train his stamina some more.

He knew he had to lead the Pokedex Holders in this war with the legendaries, but he couldn't find it in himself to act that way towards them.

The Legendaries were right, they were just **KIDS **for crying out loud.

"Pokedex Holder Red. We know doing this may be too much to ask but… think about it first. When you met with the Hoenn Pokedex Holders to defeat whoever was trying to capture Jirachi what made you think to create the plan you told your Juniors Crystal, Gold, and even the Hoenn Pokedex Holders themselves through the Professors to carry out?" Zapdos probed.

Red instinctively turned to Yellow.

She was with Shaymin, taking a break after training, as the young Legendary taught her how to make flowers grow from out of nowhere.

Yellow's eyes were squinted, her irritated glare focused on a single blade of grass as she willed the ground under it to sprout a flower that had yet to bloom.

Seconds later a single yellow posy popped out of the ground and Yellow clapped her hands Chuchu's cheeks sparked in recognition of her master's accomplishment.

Yellow plucked the flower from the ground carefully and put it behind her Pikachu's ear right next to the daisy that was originally sitting there.

Yellow then turned to see Red looking at her.

She smiled and waved at him.

He blinked in surprise, finding himself looking at Yellow.

Though he also wasn't really surprised since it was more frequent as the days passed.

He could hear her voice the day he created the plan…

_Poor Jirachi, he must be so scared. If those evil men get a hold of Jirachi who knows what will happen. What do we do Red?_

He felt a surge of determination after that.

He didn't know what came over him!

He started giving people orders and the plan came to him almost immediately.

He felt a need to help, a need to solve the problem…

A need to assure Yellow everything would be fine.

"It's the girl isn't it?" Red felt warmth spread across his cheeks but he had known for too long about his attraction to the blonde artist and decided to nod.

"I see…" Zapdos grinned.

"Look at you, tripping over a simple fisher girl who seems to also be tripping over you" the legendary bird nudged the Pokémon League Champion.

"Tripping? I-I'm not TRIPPING" Red nervously scratched the back of his neck and continued ranting in protest but Zapdos knowing smirk never faltered for even a second.

Meanwhile… in a bush not far from where Red and Yellow were.

"Awww, did any of you hear that?" Victoria cooed turning to Green and Blue but Green was calling the latter "Pesky" again and Blue was sticking her tongue out at the former.

Victoria rolled her eyes and pushed Green with her right hand and watched him fall into Blue.

Victoria snickered as she left Green and Blue to blush at their awkward position.

Seconds later as Victoria left to join the Sinnoh Dex Holders she heard Blue shout her name from under Green's built body, she could hear the embarrassed stutter in her Senior's voice but decided to ignore it.

As Victoria walked over to the Sinnoh Holder's area she passed by Gold, Crystal, Red, and Yellow watching something on a television on the television shop display.

She squirmed her way to the front of their pack and squinted at the television.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Watch…" Crystal said plainly.

They all turned to the television that was playing the local news.

"_We have disturbing news for viewers today. We are currently in between the regions of Jhoto and Kanto where a shocking phenomenon has occurred. Two large Pokemon who we suspect are legendaries are attacking the peaceful regions of Kanto and Jhoto. In Jhoto, reality is bended in ways incomprehensible to the human imagination. And in Kanto, time is twisted and slowed to a point where no one can figure out just what YEAR it is! Is this the work of an evil organization or are the legendaries at war with us? And if they are just WHY are they angry?"_

The Pokedex Holders looked at each other and then turned to Red.

"What do we do Red?" Yellow asked.

Red's leading side takes over once Yellow utters those five words.

"We split up, and we fight"

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: What did you think?

Victoria: You changed your plot!

Random: I know! (:

I've been reading Divergent and I still have an English project to finish so don't expect any chapters up for a few days… I might update on Friday but I make no promises.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	7. Chapter 6: Thousand Miles Apart

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 6: Thousand Miles Apart ▪¤▪

Random: I feel like typing another chapter because I don't want to do my English project and I just got this story on track. I have a month for my English Project anyways… :D

Victoria: But G-

Random: RANDOM! Call me RANDOM!

Victoria: Your grades are DROPPING!

Random: … meh

Victoria: Ugh! *Facepalms*

Random: Ok! I get it! I'll study and do my homework… AFTER I write this chapter!

Victoria: Fine. Don't blame me if you drop from Top 3 to Top 7 again.

Random: Don't mind her, I have a GutsyShipping moment in store for today along with CommonerShipping since the next chapter goes with FranticShipping and CaptureShipping.

I don't own Pokémon Special and I never will.

Besides if I did, do you think the RuSa Arc would have EVER ended?

{•◊•~ Red gathers the Pokedex Holders and announces that they have to split up to fight Dialga and Palkia so they can stall for time. Will they succeed in this plan or will the last hope of people and Pokemon vanish as they are beaten by the Legendaries of Time and Space for splitting up? ~•◊•}

"_I'm sorry for cutting your training short but we have to get to Jhoto and Kanto immediately. The Legendaries have attacked early. I'm giving you these instructions once so listen closely. We have to split up. Kanto and Hoenn Dex Holders will go to Kanto, Jhoto and Sinnoh Dex Holders will go to Jhoto. If there are any problems with your end of the fight run and go to the Pokémon League in Indigo Plateau. Now… These next orders will be more specific…"_

"What day is it?" Green asked as they reached the shores of Kanto.

He returned his Charizard into his Pokéball and pulled out the Pokéball of his instructor (Victini) summoning the strength of the Fist Plate.

"I don't know, it feels like it has only been seconds since we left Hoenn" Blue returned her Jigglypuff to her Pokéball and held Ho-oh's Pokéball loosely in her right hand, wisps of air beginning to form around her, an instinctive defensive technique she developed shortly after reading the contents of the Sky Plate.

[The Arceus Plates seem to choose Dex Holders who seemed least likely to gain those powers, like Shivery Violet gaining the Icicle Plate and Blue who used to be scared of birds gaining the Sky Plate -_-]

"It must be because of Dialga…" Amethyst added, tapping the face of her digital watch.

Realizing it was useless she threw the white Ice Watch into her new back pack and crossed her arms.

She tried to look over her Senior's shoulders to see in what shape Kanto was in but she was too short to see anything.

She sighed and started muttering things like "being small sucks" or something of that nature.

Emerald came up behind her getting off Latias' back and joining the group of Dex Holders.

"Ruby's left for Mount Moon and Sapphire's gone to Cerulean Cave like you asked" Red nodded at the blonde Hoenn Dex Holder.

"All according to plan."

{oOo~ Meanwhile, with the Sinnoh and Jhoto Dex Holders ~oOo}

"Ahhh Jhoto, Home sweet~" Gold stretched as he landed on the beaches of Cherrygrove-Azalea Town?

"~home? I thought this was Cherrygrove!" Gold whined in annoyance.

"It IS Cherrygrove, it just warps with the appearance of Azalea Town…" Crystal explained.

"Think it's Palkia's work?" Silver probed.

"Who else?" Violet smiled widely at the thought of a battle with a legendary Pokémon.

Cherrygrove warps with Mt. Silver for a second and the two female Jhoto Dex Holders noticeably frown.

Crystal clutches the coat Gold had given her tightly to prevent herself from catching a cold in the middle of an important mission.

Gold catches a glance of her doing this and pulled out Explotaro's Pokeball.

The Volcano Pokemon stood next to Crystal, warming her with his presence.

Crystal looks over at Gold and smiles though the latter returns it with a grin.

Violet, though touched by the scene, let out a muffled shiver.

She cursed herself for not holding it in and being cold when her powers aren't activated, but she is too cold to summon enough strength from her Arceus Plate.

Silver seemed to notice this and inwardly debate with himself.

He clutches her stone cold hand and watches as she relaxes and summons power from the Icicle Plate, it was only a shred of power but it was enough to keep her warm.

Her fingers slid more comfortably into his and they both felt blood rush up to their cheeks.

Victoria smiled lightly, genuinely, happy for Violet having found someone for herself.

Pearl, who was beside her, seemed to chuckle at his Senior's "awkward moments with their significant others" but his smile fell as he once again thought some _things_ over in his head…

Just so happens that this _thing_ he was brooding about, for the last couple of hours even during his training which was impressive feat in itself, included his need to take sidelong glances at Platina's younger sister.

Platina, with a million thoughts running through her hed, smiled also considering one of her most trusted friends had a sort of _interest_ in her sister.

"Dia, what do you think of Pearl and my sister?" she asks the gluttonous boy who for once wasn't eating anything due to the possible danger of their current mission.

"I think Pearl is quite, as you say, _attracted_ to your sister… I don't blame him though, she IS kind of attractive in a way." This unknowingly made Platina's smile falter.

"She is my sister, does that mean you think I am attractive too?" she asked, hopefully.

"Of course, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. One can even compare you to a Prince~ I mean of course you both look attractive ALL girls are attractive" Dia blushed and laughed nervously upon realizing what he was saying.

Platina held back a blush and stared at Diamond for a while, seeing him in a mildly different light.

She then started thinking of different, *cough* INSANE *cough*, ways to get Pearl and Victoria together.

"I got it! Dia, I have an idea. I need your help…" Dia, still blushing, turned to Platina and nodded gesturing he was in on her plan.

"Tomorrow, I want you to have a Pokemon Battle with Victoria in front of Pearl…"

Diamond knew somehow that Platina wanted her sister to impress Pearl somehow by winning a Pokemon Battle with him, but he was wrong.

The next six words Platina said to him threw him completely off track.

"… and I want you to win."

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: What Platina is planning is completely psychological. You can figure it out with common sense too. I may have lengthened the story a bit by adding another chapter for CommonerShipping and GutsyShipping (VictoriaXPearl). Anyone who has anything against me shipping Pearl with Platina's sister… well **** you it's my story XD

I'm kidding of course.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	8. Chapter 7: A TwelveYearOld's Aggresion

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 7: A Twelve-Year-Old's Agression ▪¤▪

Random: I own nothing, I have an idea so I need to write QUICKLY!

{•◊•~ While Platina and Dia work on their diabolical plans, which they heartily included Violet (who supported Victoria and Pearl as a couple completely), Sapphire stood determined outside of Cerulean Cave. Her orders were clear. But just WHAT were they? ~•◊•}

"Why are ya here anyway? Shouldn't ya be at Mount Moor 'r sumthin'?" her accented voice was slightly hushed since she entered the cave.

"I've accomplished my task already, I just wanted to see if you needed any help here…" Ruby answered, his face mirroring Sapphire's determined gaze as they both inched deeper into the cave.

"Sheesh, you're either a harsh rival or a concerned boyfriend" she muttered flippantly.

[Random: Haha! I just finished reading "Divergent" and I'm quoting it. Therefore I do not own this line.]

Ruby froze slightly and turned to look at Sapphire, who still didn't realize how awkward that sounded, his strides slowing considerably.

"What?" she looked at him through peripheral vision continuing her expedition into the cave.

Ruby shook the miscommunication off and continued down the cave in silence.

They turned and entered the final chamber where, hovering in the middle of the underground hollow sitting in an indian sitting position, was…

"Mewtwo"

{oOo~ With the Sinnoh Dex Holders, awaiting the Hoenn Dex Holders and further instructions from Red ~oOo}

"Hey Victoria?" the Sinnoh Dex Holder turned to Dia, excusing herself from her conversation with Pearl whose eyebrow seemed to twitch lightly in annoyance.

"Please, just call me Tori. What is it?" she answered.

Today, she was wearing her jet black hair in a high ponytail, her bangs still slanting across her one metallic platinum eye. Her clothes consisted of a simple light gray V-neck tee under a fitted black jacket that was zipped up half-way with rolled up sleeves, black jean shorts, and white and black sneakers.

She looked like Platina but with clothes the exact OPPOSITE of what Platina would ever wear.

"Ok then, Tori. I was thinking, can we have a Pokémon Battle?" Pearl's eyes seemed to widen in surprise at Dia's sudden request.

"Of course! I'm warning you though… I'm pretty good" She held a Pokeball loosely in her right hand.

Dia walked backwards to make space for their battle and let lose a rare smirk.

"I am too…" he released his Pokémon.

"TORTERRRAAAA!"

"Diamond's first Pokémon, Torterra. He calls said Pokémon Tru. My sister gave you that Pokémon. Ok, Torterra… Meet my ace Pokémon" she narrowed her eyes as she analyzed her enemy carefully.

"KYUUUUUREM!"

Everyone's eyes widened, Platina moved in and inched next to Pearl who was watching Tori's battle strategy carefully.

"A Legendary Pokemon from Unova…" Pearl muttered as he put his Pokedex back in his bag.

"We aren't called Legendary Capturers for nothing!" Violet cheered while winking.

"Let's see what you both are made of Snowy Girl, Clowny Boy" Crystal whacked Gold upside the head.

"Impressive, right Pearl?" Platina insisted but ,like she planned, Pearl was still staring at Tori with a look that showed he was mildly impressed.

She nodded at Violet, hiding in the bushes.

[Though secretly Silver knew of their plans and his eyes shifted towards Violet every few seconds]

[Violet was in fact wearing the same clothes as always; a black shirt under a purple sleeveless jacket, and jean shorts. With black socks reaching her ankles and sneakers]

Now was the time to show Pearl just how strong her sister was.

It was time to release the twelve-year-old's aggression.

"TRU! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Kyurem FLY!"

Before Diamond's Torterra even unleashed his shower of leaves Kyurem comes crashing down at him and hits him hard before returning to Tori's side.

"TRU CRUNCH!"

Kyurem barely escaped the surprisingly fast Grass Type the second time he attacked and shook his head, turning to Tori whose smirk fell.

A look crossed her Platinum eyes, the same look Platina would have when she was faced with a difficult battle.

"It's always the quiet ones… I have to step it up a notch now" zipping her jacket further down she let her jacket fall around her waist ending at her knees.

She threw something in Kyurem's direction and started fiddling with her Poketech and a notebook she pulled out of her pocket seconds after she let her jacket fall.

Sweat dotted her forehead as she alternated between her Poketech and notebook.

Platina smiled, she has realized just how strong Diamond is.

She could tell by the fact that the conqueror of Gyms and Legendary Pokémon, her little sister who had enough guts to march right up to their father and demand she be allowed to go on her journey early, was sweating.

"Tori's not serious yet" she heard Pearl murmur.

Platina turned to him, raising a brow.

"What?" she almost spat.

"She's not serious yet, the sweat is from the sunlight. Cherrygrove has warped with Sunyshore City" he said as if reading Platina's mind about Tori being serious about her battle with Dia.

Platina looked around and realized it was INDEED merged with Sunyshore City, Sinnoh.

"This is not good, the power of Palkia's warping has reached the Sinnoh Region. It will only take a matter of time before~" Tori concluded.

Kyrurem gave a surprising roar as Violet stumbled into the clearing from the bush clutching her abdomen where a shard of glass was piercing through her skin.

Blood trickled down her right leg as she fell to the ground, dizzy from blood loss.

"VIOLET!" Silver yelled trying to tend to the girl's wound when seconds later Victoria hit the ground clutching her arm.

"TORI!" This time it was Pearl who ran to Victoria's aid, muttering assuring words not really meant for Victoria or her Kyurem who stood by idly unable to help his master but for himself.

But before he could get to her a loud cry was heard from the other side of the clearing.

Gold was writhing on the ground, holding the side of his chest as the same glass that was thrown at the others jutted out of the space right between two of his ribs.

Crystal towered over him, pulling things out of her bag to treat Gold's injury.

Platina turned frantically, not knowing what to make of the situation, before she felt a burning pain shoot through her leg.

She fell to the ground like the other three injured Dex Holders and held her right leg trying to get the bleeding to stop.

Diamond was standing beside her immediately, telling her to calm down as he tried his best to pull the glass out of her leg.

As he tended to Platina Dia caught sight of a shadowed outline of a menacing woman standing on the part of Cherrygrove that warped with Sunyshore.

The woman smirked at him and held up a piece of glass like the kind that was thrown at his fellow Dex Holders.

Afterwards, she vanished.

He knew the identity of the woman who shot pieces of clear crystal at his comrades all the way from Sinnoh.

It could only be one person…

The Galactic Commander, and former Team Rocket Commander…

…Sird.

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Thank You for Reading this sucky chapter goodnight

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	9. Chapter 8: Resonating Forces

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 8: Resonating Forces ▪¤▪

Random: Well, I haven't even started my English Project. My Top has dropped from Top Four to Top Ten. And I may very well be failing in Filipino and Araling Panlipunan along with my best subject… Algebra. Life is swell :D

Victoria: =/

Random: I am also very in love with Soul Eater at the moment and keep shipping Soul and Maka. Hence the name of this chapter coming from their Meister and Weapon Combining Soul Attack "Soul Resonance". Don't be surprised if I accidentally add "Witch Hunter" or "Demon Scythe" or "Annoying Catwoman (Blair)" in this story. I just love Soul and Maka as a couple…

Cast: O_O

Random: What? They're cute…

Just a warning, I have a friend who is pairing me up with this nerdy guy. If you see any of her fanfictions and it says something like "For (insert my name here) and Ivan" don't read it. I'm telling you. Expect loads of Fluff and Craziness and wrong grammar.

You have been warned.

Warning: I DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL! NOOOOOOOOO! D:

{•◊•~ With Ruby and Sapphire, in Cerulean Cave ~ •◊•}

"State your business…"

Ruby moved to place a hand on Sapphire's shoulder to warn her but she had already stepped up to the legendary, her head held high.

"We have urgent business, in behalf of Pokedex Holder Red we ask for your help in the battle against Dialga and Palkia" Ruby blinked in surprise at her formality.

'_I guess being a professor's daughter has taught her, more than she would like, to be polite'_ Ruby concluded in his thoughts.

"If that is so why would Red need to send you? Why didn't he come himself?" Mewtwo challenged.

Sapphire had half the mind to drown him or yell "You want a piece of me? I'll take you on right here right now if you think you're too good for me!" but she breathed, calming herself.

'And 'sides, Ruby is watching. Can't have that now can I?' she thought as she looked up at Mewtwo, half-glaringly.

"Pokedex Holder Red is needed elsewhere, once you comply to our request we will bring you to him immediately for further instructions" she said, trying to sound as civil as humanely possible.

"I respect your efforts to hide your hostility but before you bring me to Red I must first test you. Show me how well your guardian trained you…" Mewtwo said, gesturing to Kyogre, as he floated down to the ground.

Sapphire's determined frown turned into her signature snaggletooth grin.

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she answered the request of the Legendary Pokémon.

"Bring it on"

{•◊•~ In the hospital lobby, with the other Dex Holders. ~ •◊•}

Dia nervously twitched as he sat in the bench just outside of Platina's hospital room.

"Missy…" he murmured, the image of the shard of glass haunting his vision.

He slapped himself.

"Dia?"

The glutton turned to see his best friend, Pearl, come out of the younger Berlitz's room.

"How's Missy?" he asked.

"Fine, just a cut on her leg and a minor concussion. They got most of the poison they discovered on the glass out of her system. If there is any left she'll just have to tough it out until they drain out of her body… How about Tori?" Pearl sighed and took a seat next to Dia.

"It's a fairly large bruise. It was too late for her, the poison's been absorbed by the muscles in her arm. It might hurt every now and again but she'll live. She can't afford another shot to the arm though. All in all it doesn't look bad" Dia placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to assure him.

"They'll be fine." Dia insisted.

"I know Dia, I know" Pearl smiled.

The door to Violet's room opened revealing a very pale Silver.

"Senior Silver? What happened to you? It looks like you've seen a ghost…" Pearl raised a brow.

At the same time the door to Gold's room opened as well this time sporting a twitching Crystal.

"Blood, lots of Violet's violet blood I'm guessing" Crystal explained the fresh memory of Gold's wound making her feel like she had a cut on her chest as well.

She clutched the fabric above her heart for dear life.

"What's her condition?" Crystal asked Silver, to get Gold out of her thoughts.

"It doesn't look good. The poison's seeped into her intestines. She might have a disease but they appear to have cleaned up most of it. She just needs her body to clean out the rest…" Silver explained.

"What happened to Senior Gold, Senior Crystal?" Dia questioned harmlessly.

Crystal bit her lower lip but turned to her junior to inform him of Gold's condition.

"He has a large cut across his heart and lungs. It seems the glass was headed for me but since Gold was next to me when the crook threw the glass it hit him instead, grazing his skin. The poison… it made its way to his respiratory organs and he might have asthma but he's going to be fine in a day or two" she said, resisting the urge to cry.

The four Pokedex Holders looked at their feet not knowing what else to say or do.

"From Sixteen we're down to Twelve. Ice, Psychic, Dragon, and Rock. Those are pretty strong types…" Pearl muttered.

"Wait. Pearl aren't you a Poison Type?" everyone turned to the blonde in reaction to Dia's outcry.

Pearl muttered something incoherent.

"What?" Dia stood up beside Silver and Crystal.

"I can't manipulate Poison ok?! I never learned how! I just know how to spout Poison" he opened his hand and violet sludge formed in it.

"See?" he threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Great! The ONE _useful_ thing you could do" Crystal yelled, frustrated.

"YEAH like a _Ground Type_ is any more USEFUL! What can you do? Throw sand in our enemies faces? Hurl mud at people? OH RIGHT YOU NEED A WATER TYPE FOR THAT!" Pearl yelled, venting his uselessness by complaining about Crystal's.

"Oh _please_ at least I could do first aid to stop Gold's bleeding! You could barely move when you saw what state Victoria was in! AND SHE ONLY HAD A SLIT TO THE ARM NOT ACROSS THE HEART!" Crystal retorted, her anger getting the best of her.

"LEAVE VICTORIA AND SENIOR GOLD OUT OF THIS! And besides, VICTORIA'S _SLIT TO THE ARM_ MIGHT BE SO SERIOUS HER WHOLE ARM CAN'T MOVE AND SHE MAY OR MAY NOT GO INTO A COMA BECAUSE THE POISON ALSO CORRUPTED HER BRAIN! GOLD'S HEART MIGHT STOP BECAUSE OF HIS CONCUSSION BUT AT LEAST IT'S QUICK DEATH INSTEAD OF BEING **PERMANENTLY ASLEEP!**"

At this point Dia got a hold of Pearl, dragging him out of the Hospital to calm him down.

But Crystal collapsed into the bench Pearl was previously occupying and sobbed.

"Gold won't die. Not now. He won't die" She kept trying to convince herself but it didn't change the fact that there was a big chance he would.

"I'm sorry Crystal" Silver said slipping back into Violet's room, thankful she didn't have such conditions like Victoria or Gold.

"Gold's heart is on the line. Victoria might go brain dead. I even hear Platina might not be able to walk or Violet unable to eat." Crystal enumerated.

"When I find the woman who's done this~" she began but looked down at her ringing PokeGear.

"What is it?" she held the device in her hands and turned it on.

"A Message from Red" she hastily read the urgent note.

"Are you in position?" she shook her head and quickly sent her reply.

~oOo~

"We are far from ready. But maybe if we join together we will become enough of a resonant force to fight against Dialga and Palkia"

Pearl, Crystal, Dia, and Silver.

At that very moment their souls had reached out to one another and they knew what they had to do.

"For Tori,"

.

.

"For Gold,"

.

.

"For Missy,"

.

.

"For Violet,"

.

.

"We will be the light that joins the good and expels the evil."

.

.

.

"And maybe then we can put an end to these sickening Games"

.

.

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

.

.

"**GLORY GAMES"**

…

Written by: Random Visitor Girl

…

On the next Chapter:

"The plan failed?"

"We have to regroup"

"We don't have time! We have to stall!"

"Wait, how about~"

"Mewtwo…"

"**SAPPHIRE!**"

.

.

.

**REVIEW TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 9: The Strength to Go On

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 9: The Strength to Go On ▪¤▪

Random: It's been a long time and I want to catch up with this fic as fast as possible because I only have one week of Semestral Break until I can't write anymore… again.

I don't own Pokémon Special, just the idea for the story and some characters.

{•◊•~ With Sapphire in Cerulean Cave ~•◊•}

"You are indeed a challenge, a far stronger challenge than most I have encountered in this cave dwelling. Perhaps I shall stop underestimating you…" Sapphire scoffed, grinning with her fangs showing.

"You shoulda' done that a while ago" she pointed out dodging another psychic type attack that was bound to move her body without her willing it.

She summoned as much power as she could from the Splash Plate and sent a large spiraling wave towards Mewtwo.

The Psychic Pokemon, from fatigue or lack of interest in the battle, was caught unawares by the attack and was sucked into the swirling vortex of water.

Sapphire grappled with the wave-turned-whirlpool and used it to fling Mewtwo across the small rock bound room.

She panted, almost wishing she had not let Ruby leave to help the other Dex Holders.

After the start of the battle, about two minutes after their attacks started actually hitting their opponents, Ruby received an order from Red {technically everyone received the order} to go meet with the other Dex Holders and face off against the legendaries.

The plan had failed, four of the Dex Holders were seriously injured, and they had no backup plan.

After a little bit of arguing on Ruby and Sapphire's end she had finally gotten Ruby to leave and let her deal with the stubborn legendary, but she was proven to have encountered some difficulty with the said task.

"When are ya' finally going ta' give up Mewtwo?" she complained, growing rather impatient.

"What's the rush?" Mewtwo crossed [his/her/whatever it is] arms, challengingly.

Sapphire's attack ceased. With her head bowed, and her bangs in her face she growled at Mewtwo.

She had had just about enough of the Legendary's mocking.

"Rush? You finally realized I'm rushing? Are you that slow? Do I _have_ to spell it out for you? Well here it is! There are two other legendaries out to destroy the human race, a villain has returned for what seems like the Nth time and hurt some of the Pokedex Holders, MY SENIOR AND JUNIORS MAY I ADD! Some of the youngest trainers who worked their asses off trying to save EVERYONE! And now they are all charging into battle! Along with the boy I now _know_ and am **absolutely sure** that I am head over heels in love with and may very well risk their _very existence_ in a battle they were **forced** to fight! And while all of my Seniors, my Juniors, are fighting for the safety of OUR WORLD I am here being mocked by the ones we were going to SAVE! **HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL! TO BE OF LITTLE HELP TO THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! TO THE PEOPLE I LOVE! EVEN AS A CHILD I COULDN'T BE STRONG ENOUGH! ****I WILL NEVER BE STRONG ENOUGH!**" she broke down, falling to her knees as she sobbed.

She didn't care that her knees were scraped of her arm bloodied from the throbbing mark of Kyogre that had once again resurfaced, breaking apart her skin.

As she cried over her uselessness a three fingered hand set itself down on her shoulder.

She looked up, angrily wiping her tears away, frustrated at herself for showing such weakness in the middle of a battle.

"It is not wrong to cry child, it's a part of growing, it's a part of becoming strong." Mewtwo assured.

"How does cryin' make ya' strong?" she asked, her accent returning.

"Because crying makes you realize you are only human, and you make mistakes. But through the mistakes you made you've grown stronger. Only tears can make a person strong in both ways; both heart and mind…" Mewtwo smiled, his/her feet finally touching the ground as the psychic aura that held him up dissipated.

"I will help you be strong, I will help you win this battle…" Mewtwo nodded, determined.

"Good, cuz' I already have a plan" Sapphire smirked.

{•◊•~ With the other Dex Holders, at the hospital ~•◊•}

He zipped up his jacket, making sure everything and everyone was in order.

Today was the day they ended this fight.

Today was the day they would fight, there was no turning back now.

The enemy was on its way, everyone {well, _mostly_ everyone} was ready to face of with the legendaries in arguably the hardest fight they'd have to face.

A fight against the completely awakened and powered up Legendaries of Time and Space along with one of the enemies they have encountered from the past that just won't **DIE** already!

"Senior Red"

He turned to his junior from the Hoenn Region, immediately noting the absence of his befanged brunette best friend.

{Not hinting}

Which was strange since the duo, though often seen fighting, were always… and he meant _always_ together when he saw them.

"Where's Sapphire?" he asked.

Surely the brunette must have been done coaxing the legendary to fight alongside them… right?

"She told me to go ahead while she dealt with Mewtwo" Red shrugged.

Minor setback.

Sapphire could still make it before~

A large crash resounded through the halls of the hospital as papers flew in all directions and the ground shook beneath the two raven haired and crimson eyed Pokedex Holders.

Pearl came crashing through the door.

"SENIOR RED! THEY'RE HERE! AND SO IS SIRD AND THE REST OF THE OLD TEAM ROCKET! THEY'VE BANDED TOGETHER AND FORMED A NEW TEAM ROCKET!" Pearl shouted over the sounds of explosions.

"What?!" Red yelled in surprise.

"We need to get out there now!" Pearl screamed before getting the heck out of there.

Red patted Ruby on the back.

"She'll be there" he said to his junior, though it felt as if he was not trying to console Ruby but himself.

{•◊•~ TBC ~•◊•}

Random: The End is drawing near, and so is the sequel.

Review while you can!

DUN DUN DUN!

Keeeeep iiiiiiiiit RaNdOm! :D


	11. Chapter 10: An Insult to Injury

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 10: Adding Insult to Injury ▪¤▪

"We're here" the blue eyed brunette grinned in satisfaction, it seems she didn't miss out on any of the action after all.

"It is more chaotic than I had first assumed" Mewtwo said, floating behind her.

"But the plan will work, trust me. All I have ta do now is ta call Senior Gold for help…" she reached out for her Pokegear and muttered an apology to Ruby, though she knew he could not hear her.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I have ta do this. It's for ya're own good…" she pressed the button and her message was sent.

{•◊•~ With the other Dex Holders, outside of the hospital ~•◊•}

The next explosion nearly blew the door off it's hinges.

"Zuzu! Muddy Water!"

Pushing the fire back the Swampert poured a torrent of dirty water down on the flames.

"Good job Zuzu" Ruby complimented, panting.

There was no time to spare, he had to help take down the Rockets under Sird's command.

And as if they didn't already have enough problems some of the old Team Galactic grunts arrived.

Ruby guessed they too were a part of Sird's army.

"Zuzu Surf!" his opponent's Arcanine drowned in Zuzu's wave along with it's trainer.

Ruby continued to attack the grunts with vigor.

Enough to beat them, but not enough to show his true fierceness in battle.

"Ruby! Now is not the time to hold back!" Green yelled upon his arrival.

"I know Senior Green! I just don't-" he retorted, his excuse already on the tip of his tongue when Blue interfered.

"We know you don't want to scare Sapphire, but who says she'd be scared? She's stronger than she looks Ruby!" Blue insisted, attacking her opponents with her Blastoise.

"But-" he tried to retaliate but an explosion on the roof of the hospital snapped him back to reality.

Zuzu plowed through their enemies like a plague.

"You choose! Don't hold back and claim victory or hold back and die?" Pearl shouted, grunting as he and his Infernape struggled against an enemy Floatzel.

Ruby quickly commanded Zuzu to defeat the Floatzel with Muddy Water.

A murderous look dawned on his face and it was obvious to them what fate he had resigned to.

"Stand back" they did what he said and Ruby nodded at Zuzu as he got onto the large blue Pokemon.

The grunts ran towards him from every direction.

He waited.

The Pokedex Holders started yelling for him to move when the Grunts with their Pokemon had gotten a little too close.

He waited.

Once it seemed like they were about to overwhelm him, he gave Zuzu a single order.

"Go"

Zuzu's mouth dropped open as he directed a large Hydro Pump at the ground he was standing on, he caused a massive wide spread flood washing away all of the enemies that surrounded him.

Zuzu, with Ruby in tow, shot high into the air due to the attack and Ruby started giving orders again while they fell.

"Zuzu, Rock Tomb!" Rocks started falling on top of the grunts, from Ruby's view point he could pinpoint the exact spot he wanted them to fall.

As they plummeted to the ground he instructed Zuzu to use "Surf" and he started fighting off the grunts that came at him.

Blue tried to copy the move he did with her Blastoise, supporting her Pokemon with her "Sky Plate" ability, creating a devastatingly large Tsunami which eliminated almost ¼ of their foes.

The effort was great but not enough.

Green started attacking his enemies with his Charizard's ultimate move "Blast Burn" and from the other end of the field Red was defeating armies left and right with his Venasaur's "Frenzy Plant" paired with bolts of lightning.

The Fight was quickly escalating into a war when suddenly a single swirling blue portal of light appeared in the middle of the fight.

And from it emerged Sird herself…

"I believe it is time you surrendered…" two more figures emerged from the portal.

"Unless you actually want to die by the hands of Dialga and Palkia."

The two legendaries roared, a roar that silenced the whole region.

Pearl could only say two things.

"We're screwed"

{•◊•~ Inside the hospital ~•◊•}

"Shit, why did I have to get hit in the chest… the chest of all places" Gold poked at the bandage wrapped around his upper chest and instantly regretted it.

"This is nothing. I'm too awesome for pain. And besides, my Junior needs my help… and I know exactly the person for the job.

He knocked on her hospital door.

"Come in…" she managed to say as Gold entered her room… grinning.

"Hey Victoria, get up… we have a world to save"

{•◊•~ Back to the battlefield ~•◊•}

"We can't keep this up for much longer, we are unprepared for this battle!" Green yelled beating the crap out of anyone who attacked him with his "Fighting Type Ability" enhanced fighting skills.

"Well what can we do? The legendaries will only come in dire circumstances!" Blue whined, remembering what her tutor said.

Over in a different area, the fighting ensued… but amongst the fighting an unexpected guest has arrived.

"Psst… Psst! Hey! Super Serious! Super Serious Gal!" Crystal froze mid kick and turned around, her Meganium beat on the enemy she was about to kick.

"GOLD! What on earth are you DOING here?! The hospital has been evacuated!" she scolded the raven haired boy who just grinned at her, behind him his Typhlosion had joined the fight as well.

"Aww, no 'I'm glad you're better Gold' or even 'I missed you so much Gold' or 'Thank you for coming out to help us kick ass Gold' at least?" he teased, but Crystal didn't seem at all amused.

In fact, she looked more worried than amused.

"I did not miss you, we don't need your help 'kicking ass' at the moment, and you are most certainly _not_ better! Get back in the hospital! Your wounds-" she insisted.

"Are fine. They're on the mend. I have enough strength to fight" Crystal kept trying to coax him into the hospital but he rested a finger on her lips to make her cease her worry.

"I'm fine. And I have a job to do with some help from a friend…"

Pearl approached them, looking cross that Crystal had stopped helping because she was too bent on talking with Gold.

"What is going on? If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a war?" Pearl yelled.

"A war we're going to stop, well… for now. Right Senior Gold?" Gold's partner in crime walked into the mass of grunts, her Serperior cutting through the enemies Pokemon with ease.

Pearl's expression went from anger to disbelief at the sight of her.

"Tori?"

{•◊•~ To Be Continued ~•◊•}

Random: Yes! I'm back! It's time for Christmas Break! :D

Lol, I do not own Pokemon Special.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	12. Chapter 11: The Promise

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 11: The Promise ▪¤▪

"Gold what is going on?" Crystal probed the now serious looking teen, the deed he was about to do obviously causing the rut he seemed to be in.

The golden eyed boy frowned.

"There is something we have to do... and you're not going to like it." He said in the most mature voice he had ever used, this made Crystal's worry skyrocket.

"Gold what are you talking about?" he struggled to explain anything to her, about to say something at one time then hesitant the other.

This was a side of Gold Crystal had never wished to see.

This wasn't the Gold she had fallen in love with.

"I just want you to know..." his resolved hardened, the teasing tone his voice usually had wa regained and Crystal noticeably relaxed.

"What is it Gold?" she raised a brow.

The expression on his face made him look like he was about to pull his hair out.

He ran a hand through his unruly raven hair and cursed.

"Ugh... Damn it all!"

He grabbed Crystal's upper arm and pulled her towards him, her free hand shot up to his chest (remembering where his wound was and avoiding it) to prevent her fall.

Once she had fallen into him he tilted his head and before Crystal could comprehend what Gold was trying to pull off but nearly tripping his warm lips met hers and a feeling of utter calm surged through her, heat rising in her cheeks.

Utterly lost in the moment, but past her initial rage and confusion, she melted into the kiss positioning her arms to circle his neck while Gold's arms rested limply around her waist.

A few seconds later they pulled away, both smiling and panting for air.

"If I don't come back... know that I love you, Super Serious Gal." he grinned.

And, much to Crystal's dismay, took her arms off his shoulders gently before taking out his billiards cue and his Pokemon.

He turned to run to where he was supposed to meet with Sapphire and Victoria but was stopped by a voice.

"Gold… wait" he looked over his shoulder and at the researcher he had come to love.

"I…" steeling himself for rejection, he gripped his billiard's cue hard.

"I Love you too… Idiot" this brought a large smile to both Pokedex Holders faces.

Gold approached Crystal again and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll be back, I promise" Crystal buried her head in his clothes to try to remember his scent… his warmth.

"I know" she said, before ultimately… letting him go.

He saluted before running the opposite direction.

Crystal wiped any stray tears away and opted to battle since her Meganium couldn't really hold the Grunts off for much longer.

Crystal started fighting with renewed vigor.

She would fight too.

She would fight because Gold, broken and beaten as he was, was fighting as well.

And that was enough for her…

{•◊•~ Victoria (Tori) and Pearl on the other hand ~•◊•}

Pearl clutched Tori's wrist like a lifeline and pulled her into an area where there was less fighting.

His Infernape and her Serperior attacking anyone who came close.

"What were you THINKING!?" Pearl yelled.

"Well, I was thinking… I wonder how the others were holding up then I started thinking about whether or not I should go and buy something from the cafeteria in the hospital then Gold came in all grinning like he always was" Pearl cut her off by shifting his hand so that it was holding her hand instead of her wrist.

"You know that's not what I meant…" he massaged his forehead with his free hand and sighed.

Tori withdrew her hand from his, strangely enough Pearl frowned at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Look I didn't know how to say this to you and... I don't know if we're coming back but... here" she shoved an envelope into his now free hand.

"What's this?" he asked hastily tearing open the envelope and taking out the letter inside.

"_Pearl…"_ he read before looking up at her.

"Huh, you seriously wrote this for me Tori?" he looked back down at the letter not noticing Victoria leaving, not taking her Serperior with her.

She instead told her to protect Pearl.

Using her powers from the Psychic Arceus Plate she teleported to the meeting place where Sapphire and Gold were already waiting.

"_I don't know how to say this but here goes nothing… It's been great knowing you, I feel like I've finally met someone who understands. Someone who's real with me. Then I realized… I didn't know how I ever lived without your company. Everything else seemed desolate and empty. The time I spent in the hospital without you by my side, it was dark… it held no meaning. But thoughts of you kept me going… thoughts of you urged me to live…"_

He blushed at the thought and kept reading.

"_You saved me Pearl…"_

He couldn't help letting a tear fall from his eyes, he hurriedly wiped it away and continued reading her letter.

"_Look, the truth is I kind of... sort of... Like you. Funny isn't it?"_

He could feel the edge of sadness in that sentence, the feeling of certain rejection.

"Victoria..." he muttered unknowingly.

"_I just wanted you to know that… in case our plan failed and I, and I die earlier than I had hoped"_

He recoiled at the thought of her dying.

"Tori…" He looked around and realized she was gone.

Her Serperior was helping his Infernape by guarding Pearl.

"_P.S. If I... die. Never forget me ok? And take care of my Serperior, we've gone through Unova together and I love her with all my heart. Think of her as a rememberance…"_

"No." he said, grasping the actual possibility of her dying.

She just charged into a battle without her strongest Pokemon.

"_Forget when I said I Liked you... I think... I think I might-"_

"No..." Tori's Serperior looked at Pearl, forgetting about her battle for a split second, and gave him a sad and sympathetic glance.

Pearl looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"_God Damn, look what you've done to me Pearl"_

"No!" he shouted, Tori was gone and she might never come back…

The Grunts that attacked him grew twice in number but Tori's Serperior and Pearl's Infernape fought valiantly.

"_I Love You. It's really sappy but it's true. I Love You Pearl"_

At this point of the letter, Pearl finally snapped.

{•◊•~ With Victoria, Sapphire, and Gold. Atop the now abandoned Hospital ~•◊•}

Victoria teleported into existence near Gold who used his Mantine to get up to the roof.

"Sheesh you didn't even give him a chance to reply..." he shook his head disapprovingly.

"There's no way, he doesn't even like me..." Sapphire smiled remembering when she doubted Ruby liked her on Mirage Island.

"Really?" he grinned challengingly.

Victoria rolled her eyes, accidentally spotting an incoming projectile while doing so.

"Senior Gold LOOK OUT!" she lunged for her Senior and pushed him out of the way.

In place of where Gold was previously standing was a crater created by Sird's Bannette.

"Sird shot a Shadow Ball at us…" Tori explained dusting herself off and standing up.

"Nice Call Hasty Junior Girl! She almost got us a second time…" Gold complimented, using his billiard's cue to stand up.

"Seriously? That's the best you could think of?" she taunted smirking, she dodged another Shadow Ball.

"Well excuse me, but we're kind of in the middle of a battle here." Gold retaliated, dodging what looked like a large tail.

"Battle? More like a War!" she looked towards Dialga and Palkia and gasped.

"Seniors! Look out!" they all jumped away from the center of the hospital roof.

A loud crash was heard as Palkia's Spacial Rend tore up the Space they were previously occupying.

"Is everyone ok?!" Victoria yelled over to Gold and Sapphire who were on the opposite ledges of the roof, they were all incredibly close to falling off the Hospital.

"We're ok if ya don't count the Legendary Pokemon almost killin' us!" Sapphire shouted back.

Tori was about to retort when a growl emitted from behind her.

She turned around slowly and looked up at the Legendary Pokemon of Space.

"Oh Shit."

{•◊•~ To Be Continued ~•◊•}


	13. Chapter 12: The War

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 12: The War ▪¤▪

Random: Well I've gotten my first hate mail… well, hate review. You know who you are. Yes I know during the DP and Platinum Arcs Dialga and Palkia helped each other to defeat Giratina. In this story Palkia and Dialga have some kind of grief about what have happened and hesitate on the fact that humans should have Pokemon in the first place. And Sird the ever loving villainess she is decides to use this to her advantage. Well duh! And besides… this IS a fanfiction, meaning it isn't real at all. So why bother correcting me? The manga has their plot and I have mine. Besides, I only finished reading the Sinnoh Arc a week ago. It's not like I could change the entire story when I've already gotten so far.

Anyway to my non hating viewers thank you for reading and reviewing this absolutely awful story (now that I have read it I realized all the mistakes I have made). I also realized I'm missing out on the Frantic. I need help with that so if anyone could I dunno… help me write better scenes or at least give me inspiration I would really appreciate that.

Victoria: You hear that haters? Fuck You!

Random: Victoria… *scoldingly taps her foot*

Victoria: What? You know you want to say that too.

Random: *sighs because she knows it's true*alright… Honestly, sometimes I think Pearl is rubbing off on you.

Victoria: *Glares*

Random: Anyway, I don't own Pokespe! While constructive criticism is appreciated, haters shall be burned by Sapphire's Toro!

{•◊•~ With the Pokedex Holders ~•◊•}

Diamond was cornered, about twelve grunts surrounded him with their Pokemon.

Rotom skidded towards them, giving off an electric shock as he tried to threaten them but the grunt's Houndoom just snarled at him.

Rotom backed off a little bit, overwhelmed by the numbers.

Dia readied Gi's Pokeball and prayed no one he knew would get hurt in the mess he was about to create.

All of a sudden, mid throw, a sharp battle cry brought all of their attention towards the figure approaching them.

"Pearl?" Dia couldn't help but raise a brow at his enraged looking best friend.

"He's lost control!" Crystal yelled over the noise.

"Make that two of them!" Blue added, gesturing to Ruby who was still fighting like his life depended on it effectively lessening the number of grunts.

"I count three!" Yellow countered as Red barged into the mass of grunts gathered in the far corner of the war zone and started taking them all out with his Pokemon.

"It seems the strongest of all the region's Pokedex Holders have all lost it" Amethyst said, back to back with Emerald.

Her Samurott easily teaming up with Emerald's Sceptile.

"Wait." She froze suddenly, scanning the area.

"Where's Victoria?"

Pearl stopped fighting, looking rather dejected.

"PEARL!" Dia yelled, commanding his Munchlax to save him from the upcoming grunt.

His Munchlax pounded on the first Grunt while Pearl's Infernape and Tori's Serperior, who had finally caught up to Pearl, formed a protective circle around him.

"She left with Gold! They said something about a plan they had made with Sapphire!" this time it was Ruby who stopped fighting, the coordinator turned to Crystal with his eyes wide and arms shaking.

"She's here?" his Swampert, Zuzu, nudged him.

"Oh, sorry. Zuzu use Surf!" the surrounding Grunts were washed away creating a rather sizable gap in the mob.

"They have a plan to defeat those two legendaries?" Red asked.

"I believe they do" Crystal said, kicking a grunt who had gotten too close for comfort.

"Well, we can only hope they succeed now" Silver said.

The Pokedex Holders grew quiet as they fought the remaining Grunts.

In the middle of all the fighting a ringing could be heard coming from Silver's Pokegear.

He answered the call.

"What?" Silver asked, straight to the point seeing as he was currently fighting a war.

"Silver?" he flinched.

"Violet, what's the problem? Are you out of the hospital? Are you hurt?" he probed with a grim expression on his face.

Blue sighed, quite happy at the sight of her "brother" being involved with a girl like this.

"Silver I'm fine. But thanks for your concern…" she giggled from the other end of the line causing Silver to blush a raging crimson.

He let his Shiny Gyarados out to cover for him.

"What is it then?" Silver asked, sitting on a rock nearby.

"Well, there's a problem at the place where all the people from the hospital were evacuated to…" Silver raised a brow.

"What kind of problem?" he probed further.

"Uhh… how can I say this" Violet seemed to struggle with her words.

"We are being held hostage by Sird's Grunts"

{•◊•~ Back to Gold, Victoria, and Sapphire ~•◊•}

"What're ya still doing there?! RUN!"

Victoria shuffled to her feet and started running to Gold and Sapphire on the other side of the roof.

"Tori!" Sapphire shouted, running to meet her Kouhai.

"Haughty Girl!" Gold added, behind Sapphire.

"Senpai!" Victoria let out her Kyurem and Manaphy who ran alongside her.

"Kyurem, Fly please! Manaphy use Surf!" she nodded at Sapphire signaling for her to use the Surf to her advantage.

Victoria hopped onto Kyurem and flew into the air.

"Now Sapphire Senpai!" she yelled.

"You might want to be in the air for this too Gold" Sapphire grinned.

"Way ahead of you Wild Girl" he took hold of his Billiards cue as his Mantine flew him up next to Tori.

Sapphire summoned the power of the Splash Plate and supported Manaphy's Surf, creating something akin to a tsunami.

"Take that ya uptight legendary Pokemon!" the tsunami knocked back Palkia leading the now enraged Dialga to attack.

"Sapphire Senpai! Kyurem, use Ice Beam!" the Legendary Ice Dragon shot a beam of ice at the Legendary of Time.

Dialga glared at Tori and charged at her instead.

"Haughty Girl, I got this one." Gold smirked and released his Typhlosion.

"What are you doing? Your Typhlosion is going to fall!" Tori screamed.

"Nope, use Blast Burn!" Typhlosion obeyed, shooting the attack at the legendary mid-air.

Right before the Typhlosion fell to the ground Gold returned him to his Pokeball.

"You're crazy" Tori massaged her temples in frustration.

"Jolteon, Center Stage!" her Jolteon appeared, riding Kyurem with her.

"Jolt…" his skin sparked with electricity.

"Jolteon use Thunder!" a storm began to form over them and pillars of lightning shot down at Palkia and Dialga, paralyzing them.

"Great Job Jolteon" she praised as it began to rain.

Victoria looked up.

_So the weather has finally caught up with the mood… I wonder though. When will this fighting ever end?_

{•◊•~ To Be Continued ~•◊•}


	14. Chapter 13: The Plan

{•◊•~ Glory Games ~•◊•}

▪¤▪ Chapter 13: The Plan ▪¤▪

Random: I do not own Pokemon Special…

Victoria: Thank Arceus.

{•◊•~ Back to Silver ~•◊•}

"Can't you fight them?"

"The other hostages… they're civillians?"

"I see…"

"Then there is nothing you can do."

"I understand"

Silver quickly shut his Pokegear off after muttering a quick "You're going to be ok. Just hold on, I'm on my way".

He called out to his Pokemon and started walking away.

"Silver! What are you doing?" Blue yelled, asking for an explanation.

"Some of the Grunts have the people from the Hospital and are holding them hostage" he explained, drawing the attention of some of the Dex Holders.

"Missy…" Dia said in a hushed voice.

"You can't just leave!" Blue tried to reason with him.

"You'll do fine without me…" he continued walking away but Blue followed.

"Can't they fight the Grunts off?" she asked.

"They're holding the innocents at Gun Point, if they make a move people could die" he retorted, not even looking back at his "older sister".

"But Silver, we need you!" she shouted in her desperate attempt to prevent him from doing anything reckless.

"But she needs me more!" he turned, his face contorted with anger.

He calmed down and dropped the pointed glare he had fixed on Blue.

"Why can't you understand? I have to be there. I have to save her. I can't live with myself knowing I didn't even try. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Green?" he argued, showing more resolve than Blue had ever seen him have.

It took a few seconds for her to regain her composure, Silver had never yelled at her like that before and it shocked her.

She thought about what he had said, and he was right; she would have done the same if it was Green and herself in their situation.

"I understand, go get her Silver" she smiled, now encouraging him.

He nodded at her and continued but his quest was once again disturbed, this time by his Junior Dex Holder… Diamond.

"Wait! Senior Silver! I'm coming with you!" Silver raised a brow at the Sinnoh Native.

"Maybe you should stay here" Silver suggested, feeling a little hypocritical.

"Like Senior Blue understands why _you_ are going, you should know why _I_ am going. I have someone to save too Senior Silver" then it hit the Red Haired Dex Holder why Dia wanted to come.

'_Of course, Platina was in the hospital too…_' he thought as it started to rain.

He merely nodded at the younger Dex Holder, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

They raced towards the back exit of the hospital, now in ruins, where the patients were evacuated and spotted them sitting on the ground a little ways from the building surrounded by dozens of grunts holding what looked like guns.

"Do you think you can sneak in without them noticing?" Silver asked, knowing he himself could do it in his sleep.

Dia smiled and suddenly turned invisible.

"Right… you had the Ghost Type powers" Silver nodded in realization.

Dia blinked back into existence and nodded as well.

They were ready.

"Let's go"

Thunder and Lightning bathed the scene in darkness as the thief and his Junior snuck through the guards and to the crowd of innocents.

They were about to make a mess of things…

"Don't worry Violet, I'm coming for you"

{•◊•~ Sapphire and the plan ~•◊•}

"You guys!" Sapphire waved at her Senior and her Junior.

"Start the plan!" she yelled.

Gold and Tori looked at each other before fixing their eyes on the two Legendaries.

Gold's amber eyes stayed on Palkia while Victoria's gaze was set on Dialga.

"Ready to make some noise?" Tori grinned.

"Haughty Gal, I was _born_ ready" he laughed challengingly as a smirk was carefully etched across his face.

And with a loud battle cry they charged at the Legendaries.

"Mewtwo!" the Psychic Type Pokemon approached Sapphire immediately upon hearing her call him.

"It's almost time, the portal is closing. Soon you will have to put your plan into action…" he pointed out.

She looked at the field of fallen grunts, only a few more before the Dex Holders would finally face Sird.

Sapphire was beginning to feel anxious.

"Your sacrifice takes true bravery, selflessness, and heroism. I am surprised the other two who is part of your plan did not question or even protest against it" Mewtwo said, his voice showing that he respected the human for what she was about to do.

"That's because I didn't tell them…" she said, her voice losing the jungle accent she had developed.

She let her disguise fall, and her emotions out, because she feared she will never get to do it anymore after this.

She watched as Gold and Victoria bombarded the legendaries with attacks, making them back up.

Rallying them into the portal.

But she knew it would take more than their combined strength to push them in, especially since Dia had left to save the patients with his Regigigas in tow.

The Dex Holders who had managed to take down all of the Grunts in their area had moved to help Gold and Victoria from the ground but Sird had stopped them from doing so.

Sapphire saw it all play out as she sat on the hospital roof, now in ruins.

She mentally prepared herself for the task she was about to partake in.

Convincing herself it was the right thing to do.

And it _was_ the right thing to do… but she wished it didn't have to end this way.

"You're wrong Mewtwo, I'm not selfless. If anything I'm incredibly selfish because I wish it was someone else doing this instead of me. I wish I was with Ruby instead of facing this… instead of facing…" she couldn't even say it.

"But you are still here. And you are still making the sacrifice. Why?" he asked, although he already knew the answer to her question.

"Because I want to save everyone?" Mewtwo shook his head.

"Try again…"

"Because of Ruby, because I want to be the one protecting and saving _him_ for once" Sapphire tried.

"And…?" he held back a smile.

"Because…" she sighed, she couldn't believe Mewtwo was actually making her say this.

"I Love Him…"

{•◊•~ To Be Continued ~•◊•}


End file.
